Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to a fingerprint module, a method for manufacturing the fingerprint module, and a mobile terminal.
Background
When fingerprint identifications are more and more widely used in mobile phones, fingerprint module quality requirements also increase. A fingerprint module usually includes a fingerprint chip fixed on a cover plate. However, weight of the fingerprint chip is light. During assembly of the fingerprint chip to the cover plate, the fingerprint chip is easily separated from the cover plate due to influence by other parts. Accordingly, the quality of the fingerprint chip decreases, which leads to poor production quality of the fingerprint chip.